Battle City 2 & the Chaos of Yami Jacob
by Yami Jacob Daburo
Summary: this is the continuance of Battle City 2 & the Egyptian Hunters & the Chaos of Yami Jacob but imm still writing the Chaos of yami jacob


Nobody except mokuba, kiaba, and the officers were there. yugis gang have all been vanished to the shadows including yugi the dark Egyptian hunters were vanished to the AbyssGrounds. Shadi was now ready and put on his dueling clothing which surprisingly looked tight and cool. Meanwhile jacob was preparing by putting his cards in his duel disk and he started to exercise then so he can have some more fun by stalking the good jacob from inside the AbyssGrounds but then the loudspeaker announced for the finalists to go to the arena. Now shadi and Yami Jacob walk to the Great Balarcanzo Dueling arena while yugi and mariks mind are trapped in the shadow realm. Now the final duel which depends on the fate of the world will now begin Yami jacob vs Pharaoh shadi now duel. Hey shadi this will be a Dark shadow game now if you lose you wil die and will lose everything and you can never come back and the improved shadow game you cannot cheat or escape and once you are defeated you hand over your items and get beaten up by the shadows then follows. Then the arena turned blue. Its blue because my scepter emitted some power that will create another part of the shadow round called the ABBYSSGROUDS or the Abyss Realm. DUEL!!!!!!!! Hahaha this fool doesn't know wat he is up against said jacob in his mind. Ok said shadi. I will let the fool that wants to rule the world go first said shadi. I First use two scapegoat cards to summon 8 scapegoats and I sacrifice 3 to summon five god dragon 5000/5000 said jacob. Well I play tree kuribohs and sacrifice to summon blue eyes and I use multiply to cut my lp to summon blue eyes ultimate dragon 5000/5000 said shadi. 4000/2000 shadi losing Well I summon revival gem in attack mode and use gem block whick if your try to attack any thing its defends and theirs no chance you can defeat me I also beast of thousands strength and use multiply power to give it 78000/9000 said jacob. Well I use destruction light to destroy your gem and sacrifaice all 6 of my scapegoats to summon the Supreme dragon of the pharaoh 1000000/29000 said shadi. Well I play cyber jar # 3 said jacob. I use deactivate tornado destroys all of the effects plus your cyber jar # 3 said shadi. Well I use the ultimate summon to summon The Supreme Sorcerer of the Rod 100000000/200000 now beat that asshole said jacob.well I will super summon The Sorcerers supreme dragon 110000/65000 and play advanced swords of revealing light said shadi. well I will play kuriboh team and sacrifice them to summon Super raider 780000/100000 and u se lp power to increase lp by 10000 score 10000/2000 jacob whoopin ass said jacob. "now I will sacrifice blue eyes ultimate dragon, Supreme Dragon of the Paharoah and the Sorcerers Supreme dragon to create the Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterator 167000000/6000000 and I use power mutiply to raise its attack power to 1590000000/6000000 now beat that ya stupid idiot said shadi ai will never be deafeated you might have been the one who created the secret millennium items the watch, earrings, scepter, orb, belt and the vest and u have 5 outta 6 and u have 4 of mines jacob" said shadi. Oh yeah I have a plan that will defeat u and destroy u and kill u asshole said jacob. Jacob place 3 cards and use super summon and summon Meteora the Restricted Killer Hunter 9800000000000000/560000080 and equip it with super amplifier to increase attack by 1000 each standby phase said jacob. I play scapegoat and sacrifice all to summon obelisk, sliffer, and winged dragon of ra to summon the Ultimate dragon of destruction 3535900000000000000/768600000 said shadi. Well I play effect crush to crush its effect and my monster gains more power Meteora the Restricted Killer Hunter 9800000000000000000000/56000000080 and play Drago the Dragon Master 45000000/7900000 said jacob. I play Pharaohs Supreme Dragon 346000000900000000/808768665660659900 and use pharaoh's dragon ritual and summon Hells Dark Dragon 675000000000000/90000000 said shadi. Well I play summon master to summon the Butse Kik the Master of the Violent 56000000000/9000000000 and my Meteora the Restricted Killer Hunter 98000000000000000000000000/56000000080 I attack your lp not so fast said shadi I activate trap card stop direct attack said shadi and I summon Tenniashen the Titanium Master said shadi. Well I play Grotesque the Rabid Monster 585800000/7900000 said jacob. I play jake the amplifier liar to destroy your thing and summon Vorge the Monster crusher 568000/789000 and summon Vargas the muscle champ 100089980/70000 said shadi. I play Supreme Millennia Eyes Destruct 1234567890/10 and use its effect to get all your monsters said jacob. I play effect retreat and get my monsters back and summon Supreme Hell Ruler Magician of Supreme Chaotic Darkness its attack power is 9870000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/898000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000 said shadi. Well I play a magic jar said jacob. I summon Basilisk the Apocalypter 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/900000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000 said shadi Well I fuse my Meteora the Restricted Killer Hunter, Drago the Dragon Master, Butse Kik the Master of the Violent, Grotesque the Rabid Monster, Supreme Millennia Eyes Destruct and I create the Supreme Millennia Balrog the Flame Bull 9999900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000/7890000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 said jacob. I play destiny board and draw the letter F and use Mirrors of Revealing Nothing and end my turn said shadi. Well I play Kamikaze the self- destruct 890/90 said jacob. I draw letter I use pot of greed to draw letters N and A said shadi. I play heavy storm to wipe out the destiny board said jacob. I play Sunder The Thunder Bull 76600000/789700 said shadi. My monster has now Supreme Millennia Balrog the Flame Bull 9999900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000/7890000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 said jacob I fuse my Ultimate dragon of destruction, Pharaohs Supreme Dragon, Hells Dark Dragon, Tenniashen the Titanium Master,Vorge the Monster crusher, Baselisk the Apocalypter, Vagra the muscle champ, and Supreme Hell Ruler Magician of Supreme Chaotic Darkness to form the Supreme Ultimate Hellraiser Dragon Sorcerer Of Chaotic Destruction 9999999990000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/8989890000000000000 00000000 said shadi. NOO I play swords of revealing light. Nope it has some powers of the gods now Supreme Ultimate Hellraiser Dragon Sorcerer Of Chaotic Destruction 9999999990000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I super summon The Pharaohs Monster of Ultimate destuction 967000000/7000000 and I use the Sanctuary of Increase to increase my lp to 70000 ...  
  
From in the shadowround. hey every body said yugi the top duelist you gotta wwatch this exiting battle btewween shadi and jacob. Whooaa said all the crowd that's just unbelievable . that hass to be a fake its not just true said kaiba I tought I was better than them it has to be a hologram shouted kiaba but none heard him except yugi come on lets watch..  
  
.. ...Summon again the bui the flame beasted zombie demon of the underworld 12700000/0 said jacob. Score 70000/700 shadi losing sooo badly. Then my monster get another billion boost up Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterator 2590000000/6000000 and I use dark force vertex to increase it again 5x to give my Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterator 125000000000/300000000 now beat that said shadi now attack jacobs lp. Wait I use divine magic bind that makes it unable to attack for 5 turns said jacob.ok now my monster geets boosted up again and now the power your dealing with is now sooo strong and now my Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now 9000000000000/1500000000 I am unstoppable said shadi. Well I use super scapegoat army and sacrificed all to summon hells defender omega man Lucifer's brother 456000000/9563000000 and I use energy tank and it gathers 100000000 attack point each time and I use 10x power to increase it and all power will be stored ther no energy tank has 1000000000 now said jacob. I cannot lose my ultimate millennium item the book, capsule and sword those are so strong shadi tought to himself. I shall not be beaten now my Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now 970000000000000/60000000000 now just 3 more turns the n I cann attack so I place stop direct attack so his monsters cant destroy my life points said shadi. . haha said Shadi I still duel by my full power which applies everything I got even soul or body said Shadi. what do you mean said Evil Jacob. I show you. You now im challenging you more in this duel if you have any monster stronger put it outy but after this point this battle will be to much for you to take said Shadi pointing at him. never this duel is easyi can easily annihilate you in 1 turn said Evil Jacob. well first I activate Ritual of the CyberBots said Shadi now then I play Full Blast Vitrotation magic card. I place all the 8 Vitro parts on the top of my deck Each Standby Phase I put out a Vitro monster card that can't be affected by any attack then after 8 parts are put together they fuse to form a strong monster that cant be destroyed by shadow monsters like the monster that u control then ill destroy your monsters Said Shadi. I wait one turn. Well I play Demised monster of the stars and the effect is destroys one magic card Said Evil Jacob. I place 1 Part of Supreme Right Arm of Vitro in Side field and I summon Fovagoi attack his destroy his monster said Shadi. Wait I still have Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card it controls ur monster and destroys it dealing 2000 damage said Evil Jacob. I I place the second Part of Vitro the Supreme Left Arm of Vitro in Side field and I play Sliffers Grandfather Dragon 890789950000/807696000 since it's a type of god card on the league of the Sliffer it wont be effected by your Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card Said Shadi. that's what u think. It is stil in the league in the lowest and it can control it idiot Said Evil Jacob. I put 3 Card Face down And end my turn said Evil Jacob. I place the third Part of Vitro the Supreme Left leg of Vitro in Side field and use face down card ground hole to destroy all your monsters except the one you control from mines and your strongest monster so that meant that Sliffers Grandfather Dragon, knight of the millennia sword and Ultimate Shadow King Dragon of the Shadowground Said Shadi. no I play Year Of the Flame Beast 78000/9000 said Evil Jacob. . I place the fourth Part of Vitro the Supreme Right leg of Vitro in Side field and I play face down card Remove Field to remove your Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card said Shadi. I activate Gladuis Tornado to negate your trap and leaves my field unaffected Said Evil Jacob. I alsoplay side phased skip to skip the Vitro. Wait I play counter strike to do it back to u and leave me unaffected said Shadi. I place the fifth Part of Vitro the Supreme Body of Vitro in Side field and I play Ground Water Attack monster 12000/9000 Said Shadi. well I control it again said Evil Jacob. I put 1 card face down and use super summon to summon the Robotic Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon 90000000000000000000000/89000000 and attack your life points said Evil Jacob. no I block it using LP barrier said Shadi I put 2 card Face down and I summon I place the Sixth Part of Vitro the Supreme Head of Vitro in Side field said Shadi. well I put 2 cards facedown and I also play Nortimo the Dimised 30000/9000 and attack your Lifepoints directly said Evil Jacob. No not quite until I activate flp n switch to switch it back at you said Shadi. well I activate Negation to negate your trap and keep it going said Evil Jacob. Wait I play Spell of block to block and destroy it said Shadi. and doing so I place the I place the Seventh Part of Vitro the Supreme PowerEnergy of Vitro in Side field said Shadi. I put one more card face down and end my turn. Well no I place the Eight and last and final Part of Vitro the Supreme Scepter of Vitro in Side field said Shadi. now I Fuse them and combine them with my own body all to make the Second most powerful monster in my deck the VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Supreme Cyberbotic God 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000600000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/909090900 Said Shadi. then All of the pieces got attached to Shadi then he grew EXTREMEMLY HUGE and stepped into the playing field while his duel disk was floatin in the air. What the hell no way hmm hahaha my Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card controls you said Evil Jacob. As you think until I play Grenade Trap to destroy your field card said Shadi. What nooooooooo this cant be no that my VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Supreme Cyberbotic God and my Ultimate Shadow King Dragon of the Shadowground are in my place I play my final move, polymerization to fuse myself to become VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Cyberbotic Shadow King. Now Shadi VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Cyberbotic Shadow King created a huge source of energy in his hand haha catch this then Shadi VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Cyberbotic Shadow King blasted that Concentrated Destructive Beam of Power Right at Evil Jacob ahhhhhhhhhh nooo. now the score is 70000/79000 shadi now winning for playing a card lp switch. Now my tank now has 10000000000 and now I use god monster trap to prevent u from attack for 3 more turns said jacob. Damn said shadi. I use D-E-S-T-R-U- T-I-O-N destiny doard and if I get those ten letters I can fuse all 6 cards but I don't have the last one yet and my tank gets 100000000000 attack points said jacob.no u have the ultimate monster Jou Bui the Indestructible Invincible Dark Shadow God Ruler noo that's impossible arrrggg dis is bullshit, Well I use 2x to increase my monsters attack points by adding two zeros to my monster Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now at the strong point of 97000000000000000/6000000000000 if only I can increase his strength more I can win said shadi. Well I draw the letter D out of my deck and my tank gets 100000000000 and I draw letter E use pot of greed and draw letter S and the letter T and I end my turn said jacob. My monster gets increased Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now at a whooping attack of 970000000000000000000/600000000000000 and I have five more turns till I can attack him said shadi. My tank gets 10000000000000 now and I summon all 6 kuribohs and sacrifice them to summon the Spirit monster demon of the doomed 12300000/0 now I have all six monsters and I draw the letter R and I use hyper demension to increase my tank now has 1000000000000000 and your monster shadi your Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now 970000000000000000000000/60000000000000000 said jacob. Well now my monster Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now 97000000000000000000000000/600000000000000000 and I use giant of the black lakes magic to destroy your tank said shadi. No u wont I activate barrier of magic cards to block it and I draw letter U and I use card summon and I summon letter C and no my tank is 10000000000000000 said jacob well i have only 3 turns left so I skip my turn said shadi. Well I draw letter T and use fast draw and draw letter I and my tank now has 100000000000000000 and I end my turn said jacob. Now my Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now 9700000000000000000000000000/600000000000000000 said shadi well I draw letter O and my tank gets 1000000000000000000 said jacob. Now I incresase my monsters Ultimate Supreme Dragon of the millennia the obliterators attack is now at a high power of 9700000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/6000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000 said shadi. Hahaha I use holding arms and holding hands 600/800 to trap you in the wall of Ancient Destuction and. Yes now I draw my final card letter N now I fuse beast of thousands strength, Supreme Sorcerer of the Rod, Super raider, The Pharaohs Monster of Ultimate destuction, bui the flame beasted zombie demon of the underworld, hells defender omega man Lucifer's brother, Spirit monster demon of the doomed and fuse it with the letters to create Jou Bui the Indestructible Invincible Dark Shadow God Ruler attack: infinite defense: infinite 9990000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/5640000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 and then I fuse it with Jou Bui Supreme Ultimate Indestructible Dragon Master Chaotic Millennia Apocalyptic Destruction Shadow God, Jou Bui the Supreme Insane Chaotic Dark Shadow Dragon, jou bui the Ultimate Indestructible master Terminator and Jou Bui the Supreme Indestructible Invincible Dark Shadow God Ruler Dragon of the Universe # 2 to make the ultimate monster that is the strongest monster but before he summons it he has to gain the chance to use to ultimate card Yami Shadi can read it because it's a Supreme form of the writing is a form of hieroglyphics known only by the Two ranking officials in Ancient Egypt but the real ancient yami Shadi isn't resurrected yet so he cant summon the dragon Said yami jacob now I chant these words to summon the beast Yami jacob begins the chant in Ancient Evil Egyptian language that will gain him control of Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Koceto Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2 the inscriptions read: ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?-?????????????-????-????-???????????-???????????????????????????  
  
Or in Speech  
  
?  
  
Neomsi neis hrea aherw nisa myato naro plraw  
Nerocy procty nyang plormonto sima gimana rito notto rotad sinda Flro jio mudy ng palo plara grat na pito walo marato sout mtawe ratwe Ninio gare teni kimot traga trabo joet na bobo ching chong na sulatano horo Humo guie gui diy miadi zou ponomo salaao romesato telesat.  
  
As the orb containing koceto bui #2 begins to glow brighter and open, Yami Jacob continues to chant:  
  
Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Koceto Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2  
  
Translated in English  
  
Great beast of Hell, as I command come out of your shell,  
  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
Envelope the Universe with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
  
Appear in this Abyss Game as I call your name...  
  
Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Koceto Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2  
  
Now experience a monster like NOOO other Said Jacob. Hahaha. jacob had summoned the ultimate beast of destruction the Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Koceto Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2 SUPREME UNLIMITED ATTACK AND DEFENSE and now beat that now shadi said jacob. No that monster is unstoppable said shadi. Im Finished I thought he was not that strong my monster are all to weak it is the ultimate monster I will lose the fate of the universe is gone and my items and powers are destroyed Said shadi. Then his millennium Staff gave a flashback off when Shadi was announced Pharaoh and was given a duty. Shadi was in the temple as a child in pharaoh's cloths then there were speeches. I will now put my son as the Supreme high Pharaoh said Suadfu, the Father of Shadi. I am so pleased that he is the 1st of the sons to be put as pharaoh. I will crown him will this crown the most valued crown of the Duel monsters. I will also give him the Millennium Scepter that belonged to the creator of the beast and of the universes it has been past on to us as a sign of good and im proud to give it to my son, King Shadi said Suadfu. Now I want to raise this scepter to symbol power said shadi. Now lets go and eat. Now the flash went to shadis palace and now they had a lot of stuff. Hey yo dumb boy said Jacob lets duel. At that time they were friends but jacob was still evil and wanted that scepter lets duel for the scepter said jacob jokingly but shadi agreed which was a bad mistake because it wasn't a mind joke. After a couple of hours haha now I beat u said Jacob. No o well ur my best friend said shadi then jacob left. Then at night jacob went to the secret place to get the scepter because he won it by cheating. There were guards but jacob killed the power of the crest which was his at that time his. He got the scepter and fled at the morning everybody was mad that the scepter was stolen then they all looked at everybody's houses to see who stole it but when the guards came to Jacobs door Jacob killed them and they never knew. Now the flash went to 5 year forward to seen shadi 15 Then now shadi was managing a lot of stuff and now had the millennium staff jacob was still his best friend and since Shadi doesn't know how the scepter works ad Jacob does, shadi doesn't know that the orb that jacob holds every day is the scepter. Then shadi and jacob went to walk around the palace they went to there treasure place and shadi gave jacob some. Shadi told him that if he ever dies that he will tell his father to make jacob become pharaoh. Jacob was so exited that he came every day to the palace that it was like he lived there. They talked about wha they will do. That was the time only the year that jacob was good. He was invited to sleep over at the palace to eat there to do a lot of stuff there they usually played stone age monsters(aka Duel monsters). After a year Shadis father had another baby the baby named Yugioh Motto Ishtar(aka yami yugi). that meant that Jacob cant become the pharaoh then rage came to him and them yami jacob was born he destroyed every thing then the scepter was seen. Jacob was mad at Suadfu so he killed him that made shadi mad just went Yami jacob was about to kill yami shadi came and blasted jacob to the wall they started to fight and then the blasted each other. Shadi flung out his 14 items and blasted him but Jacob wasn't effected much with the blast then shadi blasted him and Jacob was hurt but his scepter healed him and he told that he was entering the finals because he mind crushed the guards. Shadi used the millennium staff and exchanged blows but was trapped in a prism by jacob from his scepter. Then shadi got out and blasted a lot of the guards of Jacob. Shadi got out his millennium sword and his millennium book and shadow dueled with Jacob while Shadis cousin Dausi got the orb and shadow dueled other Egyptian hunters. Dausi was blasted to the wall by the scepter and Dausi was trapped in a force field. Dausi got out and dueled jacob but josh and cyto came and cyto pointed his trident at him and killed him. Nooo said shadi. Then marik came out(it was the real marik) and since he was only 10 was very frightened and josh was about to kill him with his crest but shadi sent him to the shadows in a tomb. Marik got the belt and blasted jacob so hard and got the vest and when jacob tried to kill him he wasn't effected and shadi used his staff and sent cyto to the shadows too and went to the tomb and was lock there. Then they fought and then shadi saw baby Yugioh crawling to marik and shadi told marik to keep him away from jacob and he did but as soon as marik removed the millennium vest and the millennium belt jacob took there souls and locked them to the closest item which was the millennium rod and mariks soul went into the rod and yugi and his soul went to the millennium puzzle. No brother said shadi. I will kill you said shadi. Shadi won andb told him to give back the scepter but Yami jacob fled. But before that jacob sealed Yami Shadi in the tomb in Egypt in another dimension. Then it flashed back to the AbyssGrounds were they were duelin'. Now I know of my past there is a way I know it. Since shadi is still binded with holding arms and legs including human kunai with chain hung on to the wall shadi draws a card using his mental psychic powers of the millennium staff. Now your defeat begins Yes I play Chain of Help to realease the chains and everything and I play I play the card Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Yamiko Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2 it's the brother clone of your monster but only lasts for 1 battle phase but I play the card upturn max to increase it by 10 and now I play Supreme Apocalyptic Revival Shadow Slime 1/1 and I play polimerzation to fuse Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Yamiko Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2 and Supreme Apocalyptic Revival Shadow Slime to make Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Yamiko Bui the Apocalyptic Shadow Slime which is invincible because of effects of shadow slime and yamiko bui. It is the ultimate card and it cannot be destroyed said Yami shadi. NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID Yami Jacob. Koceto bui attack that monster but whenever koceto bui attacks it reforms and doesn't get hurt. It's the ultimate attack and defense said shadi. no this can be. Its your turn Yami jacob. I play Upstart Draw Charity I sacrifice my Flame Dragon Master to draw five new cards said jacob. Yes And I place all 4 of them face down. And my monster attack. It wont work. Oh yeah said jacob. I play slimal defusion my card is a god card and it cant be defused noooo. Now its my turn. Ill draw my card and passs said shadi and iuse the power of the millennia of ancient Egypt to give me the power to unlock jacob. Whatt ahh said Yami jacob yugi and the gang are surprised the Egyptian hunters are in aw. Yami Jacob was still standing in the arena laughing but the real jacob was on the floor beat up. Uh help me please said the good jacob. Please. Then at that moment jacobs sister Ilana came brother. What have you done yami spirit said ilana. Nothing he is weaken I triked him into opening a chest so I can help him and it went the other way around hahahahaha said Yami jacob. No. please help me. no one will idiot said yami jacob then he chained him up on the field. Help sister said Good jacob. Well why did you turn evil, jacob said ilana. Io don't know I thought it would be fun. Please help me. I will but why did you even open the chamber because I was forced to. Said jacob. Ahhhhh. Hahahahaha that fool is so weak while im strong said Yami Jacob. That is it I use Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Yamiko Bui the Apocalyptic Shadow Slime attack jacobs monster. There ghe same power they cant be destroyed oh yes it can wat jacobs monster is tring to hold of the blast it is said in the scriptiures the this is the real strongest wat wwait NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you LOSE said shadi. ive lost said jacob why no. im not giving up yet you idiot fool. Suddenly Yami Jacobs eyes become Pure black with no brown eye anymorer you have angered me I will kill all of you said Evil Yami Shadi haahahaa what why arnt you vanished yet because you agreed that the loser get sent to the Abyssround but I created this place said jacob. No you cheater. I know imm going now Egyptian hunters come with me. the jacob disappeared. What so Evil Yami Jacob has his own body said shadi. Yes he took too muck power and drained it. Said jacob. I managed to steal his millennium tablet ok lets get back to the kiaba craft 54 to go to domino city. Theen they all landed but as usual an Egyptian huntercame thinking he was evil sayin hey you've got yugi your smart master. What I use the tablet to free u from yamis spell said jacob. So wat is good jacobs level asked yugi. it is 23. then they all go home but shadi marik kiaba joey and serenity stay at yugis house for 2 weeks so hey yugi that was a good duel said joey ok lets goto sleep. Meanwhile. sleep while you can beace im back with my 5 loyal hunters and I am more powerfull than you can imagine and im not letting there e a tournament anymore im going to make this world the abyssround hahahahaha said Evil Yami Jacob. Then the good jacob had a flashback. There then was a flashback of jacobs past. it showed how jacob became evil. Jacob was right now in a burning ceremony Jacob became evil because when he received the pharaohs Incineration when they had to burn him when he was 12 years old to become the pharaoh's best friend, to be able to visit his house almost everyday, to sleep there, to eat there, to do be almost treated like a pharaoh because that is what shadi said because they were friends. Jacob had to be tortured for 3 days and he got burned and everything and at the 3rd day he was burned then so much anger came and then the evil yami didn't come yet but jacob heard a voice (Actually Evil Yami Jacob) telling him to go to the forbidden chamber and since jacob was full of darkness and evil he used that darkness to guide him through all the mazes and traps and took him 4 days. Then after that he found The Temple Of The Gods, which was actually in a different universe, and not even shadi has been there. Jacob explored the place but of course it is a large place so he went to the castle. Then Jacob heard the voice and told him to go and find the secret chamber were there is something special. Jacob went though allot of mazes and traps. Though looking for the chamber hoping to find something like a millennium item or gold he accidentally stumbled on a staircase and he found a case with a lock. Jacob got out his millennium scepter and blasted it and tried to unlock it but it wouldn't open. Jacob searched for clues that would probably lead to the password to unlock that case. Alas he did not find any. Then a voice came an said 535621148962978567659827637344342342 jacob then put in the password and the case unlocked and jacob was so surprised to see the Ultimate Supreme God Card there which was Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Koceto Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2. jacob put it in his pocket and went on his way hoped to find cards just as powerful as that one. Jacob stumbled upon another chamber with gold. Jacob didn't need gold but knew that something is buried inside here. Jacob dug the gold out and tried to find out if there is anything interesting there. Then jacob found the scripture of the maker of the duel monsters. Jacob kept it because he thought it would he a rare artifact. Then jacob was walking when the scar on his back burned and heard the voice again and it said to go to the chamber quickly because he is not alone and there are guards guarding The Temple Of Gods. Jacob told him that he had the millennium scepter and with that he is invincible he said he can crush then with ease. The voice shouted and told him that the guards are invincible and are controlled by the creator of the universe and f you mess with the powers your real world will shape-shift into different types of worlds and everything that happened will be destroyed. Jacob was terrified but then he agreed and went on his way. Jacob was walking carelessly and was almost seen by one of the guards but the voice shouted at him to watch were he is going. Then guards carried some electric swords and sharp blades. Then jacob saw 4 portals and he asked the voice what that is. The voice told him that it is a barrier towards the 1st one is the dimension back to the real world the 2nd one is the dimension to the shadow rounds were the shadows lie the 3rd one is the portal to the monsters world were all of the duel monsters go but you are restricted to the section because and that sucks though because your only 12 years old and you have to be 18 years old to go there and to enter to go there. The 4th one is unknown not even the creator hasn't went there himself. Jacob thought of making a new one called the AbyssGrounds once he has ultimate power but thought that, that could never happen but his yami said that it could happen. Then jacob went on his way to find the chamber and found again a secret place which actually was a lot of scriptures and he found out how duel monsters came to life and how everything formed and jacob wrote them down he cant take them because the voice ssaid not to take anything. He went out of the room and ventured on. Jacob was so tired but he still kept going and reached the Kings Temple but since it was restricted and there was a force field around it he only gathered information and that now he knew that the creator of the monsters and everything is name is Supreme High Pharaoh Y. the part of the scriptures was cut off so then he will just assume that it was Supreme High Pharaoh Y. then he went to this very lighted place and jacob found so much energy he also saw a tomb but it was force fielded and said Supreme high pharaoh Y and part of the thing was . he went on to the dark chamber and saw a tomb but not just any ordinary tomb but Supremely decorated tomb with a lot of stuff there but in the bottom it read Do Not Open then the voice came again and told him to open it but jacob was scared to find that a scary person was there but the voice said to open it and shouted to him then the voice faded and said no more. Jacob got out his millennium scepter and pointed it at the tomb but jacob opened it and was surprised to see a soul box then jacob knew that he must throw it down and he did and the spirit came out as a spirit and took over jacobs body and said that he will help jacob with whatever he wants because the pretended that he was the pharaoh and jacob agreed then Yami jacob(since the spirit from the tomb merged with jacob) went to the portals and went to portal 1 and went back to the real world although the real spirit from within the tomb that was opened was 25 years old the spirit had took form of jacobs body and still looked like jacob except he was 4 inches taller and a cool hairstyle and the attitude changed then and then his face kept stretching shadowlike and forming back and Yami jacob had a deeper voice. He was also shrouded in shadows If he was willing to but he hid it. Yami jacob went to the palace and saw shadi but Yami jacob was not a fool and acted like regular jacob then the time flash elapsed and went 6 years forward and now Yami shadi was bigger and was beating up Suadfu, shadis father. Then Yami jacobs eyes started top glow and his eyes were pure dark black but actually shadow type color then the dark force field shrouded him and he created a portal and vanished him there. Then he saw marik and ishizu(marik about 10 and ishizu about 15) then he corner them and was about to vanish them but heard people coming so hid just had only time to vanish ishizu into someone else's body to be recreated again and went off. And still the shadows were stretching his face a shadow like then so much power was in him but he wanted to get the millennium power, which is said to give so much power of the universe. But he needed power by sending all of shadis friends to the shadows and getting the entire item and then he could get it. Then Yami Jacob went into the palace but the palace was now filled with total dark force. Then inside jacob worked endlessly to become a better duelist and a strong person and finnaly made a counterfeit card of his but when he allowed one of the true hiers to do it they where struck down. Only 5 people were extremely loyal to him and out of the 5 only 1 was brave enough to suffer for 3 days like Yami Jacob did. All 5 off them can control a god card but only Cyto can control Yami Jacobs copy of the Supreme Insane Ultimate Shadow Dragon Ruler Koceto Bui Master Shadow Millennia the Apocalyptic Indestructible Morphing Shadow of the Universe # 2. Then Yami Jacob made a power to summon shadow hunters that can duel and raid the land. They defeated a lot of people and usually played by stealing there belongings but a lot of these shadow hunters where defeated and the people that defeated the hunters aquire 1/6 of a level raised as dueling experience they did for a while nobody knew who was causing this until shadi caught Yami jacob talking to one of then so he gave up on it. Then he gathered loyal servants called Egyptian hunters to do his bidding. Ilana though was the only one that knew of his evilness but couldn't tell or else the core will explode that is what Yami Jacob put. Ilana had also carried a millennium item the bracelet. Yami jacob has to let Jacob out of the body because he doesn't have a real body yet but Jacob is happy that Yami Jacob is helping. Yami Jacob though is evil is extremely protective of her sister and it is because he loves her. He also acted mean to his sister. Then jaocb went to the temple and showed everbody the Temple OF the Gods soon after shadi saw them and they had a fight but that took it outside then the flashback ended and jacob was back in the turtle game shop and yugi was already sleeping.  
  
Great Balarcanzo Dueling Arena It was morning and Yugi and the gang woke up to see The whole Place dark then they where transported to the shadow. Welcome to the AbyssGrounds said Evil Yami Jacob. What ur still here I will punish u I use the millennium staff to punish u saqid shadi. But jacob countered it with his item. U fool, pharaoh u are no match for me said yami jacob. And u good jacob I will get u and destroy u. then they all flung out there items and fired millennium blasts at him but then he disabled them for a while. U canot defeat me. yes I can said jacob I defeated u 1 time and I can do it again said jacob. Fool that was because I was weak. Then he placed him in a sphere ball and locked him up. Then kiaba said im out u stupid idiot. Then jacob also imprisoned him and locked him up. I wil destroy u too joey. Hey don't say that joey is a strong duelist and can beat u said serenity. Shut up fool said yami jacob. Now I have these special duel disks then jacob shows his dissk which showed a tight duel disk theses are better duel disk that your creation kiaba said yami jacob. Hre take it he gave each of them to Shadi, Yugi, Joey, Marik, Joey, Good Jacob, and Kiaba. But none of them put it on. This is a trick it wil track us and will cheat on the game said kiaba. Idiot put it on said Yami Jacob then he raised his scepter and then they all went inside there arms. Then it closed tightly around there wrists and when they tried to take it off there wrists it closes tighter. See idiot boy its MY technology better than kiabas said yami jacob. Then the 2 Supreme Egyptian hunters' Cyto and Josh. They came in and cyto flung out his trident and flung them Hunters gather more followers said Yami Jacob. Then Yami's friends and himself were sent back to the turtle Game shop were shadi fast furious to find out that jacob was back then joey got mad and kiaba sat down to arrange his deck but marik and shadi were talking about how they will defeat jacob. Good Jacob was Also Fixing his deck which turn out to be a very highly good deck with good cards because yami jacob and himself have separate decks. Hmm I heard jacob sayin something about fighting his hunter said marik as he put his Supreme Black Chaotic Exodia in his duel disk. I hate these duel disks said kiaba. He copied mine and I didn't even gaive him a copyright mark for that! Then they all went outside. There were the 5 Supreme Egyptian hunters' Dan, Ryan, Ricky, Cyto and Josh who were all back from the shadows. They all said to meet them in kaibas Great Balarcanzo Dueling arena which is were everything is taken place.they went there by kiaba copter then they saw Evil Yami Jacob and he had Good Jacobs sister Ilana on chains. Hey sister hey Yami let go of her u idiot Siad good Jacob. Im goonna kill u if u hurt her said Good Jacob. Hmm fool If you defeat all 10 of us we wont. But shadi Inserted his key into Yami Jacobs Mind and went inside shadi Saw not to sides But 3 sides of himself 1st side was the Good Side tough still bad in a way the 2nd was his Kid Yami Stage But Shadi entered the Evil Yami Section were he found yami jacob himself. Ha u fool u think my layer has no traps u wait and see u will be beggin' for mercy hahaaha said Yami Jacob. Then he disappeared. Shadi was forced to come out of the body. .. Meanwhile at Great Balarcanzo Dueling Arena(now and AbyssGround) has took place. Hahaha. My hunters have already captured ur friends then Jacob showed their Death Soul Oracle Box it showed Mai, Duke, Weevil, Rex, mokuba, Pegasus, and many more. No . if you lose there spirit will get scattered and even if u win against me the Darks souls will duel u and if u defeat them each time they get defeated or if ran away from battle I get more power said Yami Jacob. No u cant be serious said shadi who even was scared and taken back. Haha I am, it was planned. now the duel is as planned. u fight yourself. Now Ill let duels begin! First is Yugi vs. yugi then if winner fights Ricky, the next is kiaba vs. kiaba if kiaba win he fights Dan then joey vs. joey winner fights ryan, then Marik vs. Marik winner fights Cyto, last is Good Jacob vs. Good Jacob winner Fights Josh if my Egyptian hunters lose they don't get trapped in the Death Soul Oracle Box yet they stay since the Death Soul Oracle Box mark isn't marked to them meaning you fight them again said Yami Jacob. Now Yami Yami And Dark Yami transport urselves to the shadow ground and duel. Dark Yami And Yami were transported there and began. I play Nitric Soldier 12000/90000 in attack mode and put 3 cards face down said Yami Yami. he isn't worried about the sight off a magic or trap card. I play Dark dragon of desruction 7800000/9000000 in attack mode attack his nitric soldier said Dark Yami. I play mirror force. Said Yami Yami. I activate nitro wall said Dark Yami. And my monster attack his monster again said Dark yami. I play Gazemonole the Goddess of Mythical Beasts 170000/90000 said yami. I play Ground Monster Magneto 89000/90000 Dark dragon of desruction attack his monster said Dark Yami. I activate reverxe attack and reveses its attack and deals back half of lp damage said yami. Uh. I play Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician 68000/67000 said Dark yami. Ground Monster Magneto 89000/90000 attack his Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician. Hahaha I play Jundima Paladadoro 12000/900 said Dark yami. Gazemonole the Goddess of Mythical Beasts attack his Jundima Paladadoro said yami. Your not tough at all said Yami. I play Magneto the Magna Crusher 34000/9000 said yami. I play he summons The Portrait's Secret #3 (12000/1000) in attack mode said Dark Yami. As Yami wonders what Dark Yami could be up to. Then Dark Yami summons Flamerizxare, the King of Flame Lava Destruction 90000000/0 and destroys Yamis monster Gazemonole the Goddess of Mythical Beasts said Dark YAmi. Not bothered by the loss of his first monster, I play Yami summons The Last General From the Planet Rushyio 193000/198000), once again in attack mode said Yami. Dark yami, impressed by such a strong card. Now I play Light hole, which destroys only your cards, said Yami. Hahaha that exactly what I want you to do said Dark Yami. What uh. Now I play the Magic card Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card then the Arena Became Shrouded in Blue fog and then thousands of ghosts were appearing and then there was the king of the ghosts and a castle behind it. Hahaha and I summon Supreme Grotesque Dark Evil Zombie Ghost of Hell 9999900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/0 said Dark yami. then I play summer summon and summon Ultimate Shadow King Dragon of the Shadowground he is way stronger and is my strongest card said Yami. Now destroy his monster. Hahaha my Magic card Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card will control him and reverse the attack back at you said Dark Yami. Uh no. the impact caused the shadow people to shake in fear u cant use my monster because u can only use it oncer. I Scarifice all of my card on the field to play knight of the millennia sword 900000000000000/90000 in defense mode said Yami. I activate trap card soul of incineration to destroy your monster said Dark Yami. haha said Yami I still duel by my full power which applies everything I got even soul or body said Yami. what do you mean said Dark yami. I show you. You now im challenging you more in this duel if you have any monster stronger put it outy but after this point this battle will be to much for you to take said yami. never this duel is easyi can easily annihilate you in 1 turn said dark yami. well first I activate Ritual of the CyberBots said Yami now then I play Full Blast Vitrotation magic card. I place all the 8 Vitro parts on the top of my deck Each Standby Phase I put out a Vitro monster card that can't be affected by any attack then after 8 parts are put together they fuse to form a strong monster that cant be destroyed by shadow monsters like the monster that u control then ill destroy your monsters Said Yami. I wait one turn. Well I play Light Swordsman of Herptar 9000/9990 effect destroys a majic card Said Dark yami. I place 1 Part of Supreme Right Arm of Vitro in Side field and I summon Jun Dab Nug Frig attack his destroy his monster said Yami. Wait I still have Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card it controls ur monster and destroys it dealing 2000 damage said Dark Yami. I I place the second Part of Vitro the Supreme Left Arm of Vitro in Side field and I play Sliffers Grandfather Dragon 890789950000/807696000 since it's a type of god card on the league of the Sliffer it wont be effected by your Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card Said Yami. that's what u think. It is stil in the league in the lowest and it cant control it idiot Said Dark Yami. I put 3 Card Face down And end my turn said dark yami. I place the third Part of Vitro the Supreme Left leg of Vitro in Side field and use face down card ground hole to destroy all your monsters except the one you control from mines and your strongest monster so that meant that Sliffers Grandfather Dragon, knight of the millennia sword and Ultimate Shadow King Dragon of the Shadowground Said Yami. no I play Year Of the Flame Beast 78000/9000 said Dark Yami. . I place the fourth Part of Vitro the Supreme Right leg of Vitro in Side field and I play face down card Remove Field to remove your Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card said Yami. I activate Gladuis Tornado to negate your trap and leaves my field unaffected Said Dark Yami. I alsoplay side phased skip to skip the Vitro. Wait I play counter strike to do it back to u and leave me unaffected said Yami. I place the fifth Part of Vitro the Supreme Body of Vitro in Side field and I play Ground Water Attack monster 12000/9000 Said Yami. well I control it again said Dark yami. I put 1 card face down and use super summon to summon the Robotic Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon 90000000000000000000000/89000000 and attack your life points said Dark Yami. no I block it using LP barrier said yami I put 2 card Face down and I summon I place the Sixth Part of Vitro the Supreme Head of Vitro in Side field said yami. well I put 2 cards facedown and I also play Nortimo the Dimised 30000/9000 and attack your Lifepoints directly said Dark Yami. No not quite until I activate flp n switch to switch it back at you said yami. well I activate Negation to negate your trap and keep it going said Dark Yami. Wait I play Spell of block to block and destroy it said yami. and doing so I place the I place the Seventh Part of Vitro the Supreme PowerEnergy of Vitro in Side field said yami. I put one more card face down and end my turn. Well no I place the Eight and last and final Part of Vitro the Supreme Scepter of Vitro in Side field said yami. now I Fuse them and combine them with my own body all to make the Second most powerful monster in my deck the VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Supreme Cyberbotic God 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000600000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/909090900 Said Yami. then All of the pieces got attached to Yami then he grew EXTREMEMLY HUGE and stepped into the playing field while his duel disk was floatin in the air. What the hell no way hmm hahaha my Dark Evil Destruction Sanctuary Card controls you said Dark Yami. As you think until I play Grenade Trap to destroy your field card said yami. What nooooooooo this cant be no that my VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Supreme Cyberbotic God and my Ultimate Shadow King Dragon of the Shadowground are in my place I play my final move, polymerization to fuse myself to become VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Cyberbotic Shadow King. Now Yami VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Cyberbotic Shadow King created a huge source of energy in his hand haha catch this then yami VirtoDestructor, the Indestructible Cyberbotic Shadow King blasted that Concentrated Destructive Beam of Power Right at Dark Yami ahhhhhhhhhh nooo. nooooo ive lost aahhhhhhhhh no said Dark Yami then he was trapped in the Death Soul Oracle Box then it Exploded and incinerated. Then they went back to the Great Balarcanzo Dueling arena and yugi said he won. You were a fool he was part of u you've lost something. then jacob went down to the areana and then joey charged after him and used his millennium Necklace to blast him but jacob countered it and blasted joey to the wall and jacob used his scepter to choke joey and thorw him down then marik came to yugi and said here u might need this card it's the Supreme Chaotic Shadow Exodia said marik. uh u don't have to. It will help u just return it to me after. Its yugi vs. Ricky now they duel at the Great Balarcanzo Dueling arena. Ricky whore a cape kinda thing it kinda reminded yugi of Raphael. Was a muscular guy with a six pack big muscular abs muscular triceps biceps back muscles and every thing and was about 6 feet 7 and had a brutal voice. Duel. I place 2 cards face down and summon Hammad the Man of Pectorals 897000/900000 and end my turn said Ricky. I play Sliffers Grandfather Dragon 890789950000/807696000 and destroy ur monster said Yami. I activate trap card hyperspace Destruct Strike that if u send any attack at me I pay 1000 lp to flip it back at you or pay 400 lp to put the power in a tank but I play Suction point Doll that blocks negative effects to my lps which means I can redirect attacks to u without payng lp meaning ur monster is desroyed said Ricky. I summon Froomril the Man of Steel Muscles 670000/9000900. I play Sting Monster Of the Doom 56000/90000 and place 1 card face down said yami. I play Relimif the Man of Massive Triceps and since I have a brother of the monster I summon Grelimif the Man of Massive Biceps said Ricky. I play Flaiyer the Electro Warrior 34000/56000 said Yami. I play Canagir the Man of 10 Pack Abs 68999000000/70700060 attack his monster said Ricky. No uhh. I play remove trap to remove your trap and my monster gets to attack you now said Yami. no I play Magic Sanctuary to get back my hyperspace Destruct Strike magic card but I wont play it I sacrifice all my monster s to summon Xrizer the Supreme being of Superhuman Strength 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/909090909090909 090 attack his monsters said ricky. No. I play Sword of revealing light t prevent you to attck for 3 turns Said yugi. I put 1 card facedown and summon drillago the flip monster 12000/9000 said Ricky. I play Badland King of Crunk 10000/0 attack his lp said Yami. my doll is still on the field so ui dunt get effected. No. I play majic card stolen event that can make a previous move happen again and I choose event 6 the one when u played swords of reavealing light then the gel-like substance flew ans raised its arms to grab the event in the lnie and the event was then replaced on the field then I play my magic card event switch and the trap card normal walll of doom that makes normal monsters not attack and a wall blocks it and its continuous said ricky. No he is too strong I play the Gay-Bi Clown 12000/0 it's a zombie so I attack your monster said yami. I play hyper ground water basin to reflect any of my attacks back to myself to destroy al your monsters on the field said ricky. I play 1000 Monsters of The Doomed 89000/0 and palce 1 card face down attack his drillago the flip monster said Yami. haha I play Ripto the Abzilla Guy 3123287500/3807388783 said ricky destroy all of yami monsters. I play Dark Dragon Warrior Girl 10000000/45356 I use its effect to destroy ur monster said yami. no I play 1 card face down and end my turn said ricky. ........ after a long time of dueling ricky lost no master please no im strong please no but then he incinerated him. Then yami was at the duel tower and ricky was at the shadows. Now it was kiaba vs kiaba. Duel said both kaibas. I . I play Super Dynamic Flame General 67000/0 in attack mode said Dark kiaba I play Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician 68000/67000 attack said kiaba. Uhh no. u suck Dark kiaba said kiaba. I draw one card and place 1 card face down a super summon Winged Bear Gazzaly 45000/0 said Dark kiaba that's a paathetic move Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician destroy that monster said kiaba. Not so fast I use the trap card jack N the Switch and it lets me redirect the attack to you what noo. Hahaha. Well your not to bad said kiaba. I draw a card and play Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon 90000000000000000000000/89000000000000 in defense mode said kiaba. Well I play Water Monster Of the Artic inm attack mode 45000/8900 and I end my turn said Dark kiaba. I play Crimson Flame Knight 5000/5000 and use 6x powered to power it to 60000 and destroy your Water Monster Of the Artic said kiaba. Noooo I play The Black Jinzo 23000/10000 and mystic Bird Of Ra 70000/90000 and sacrifice them to bring out the Shadow Green Goblin 80000000000/900000000 now Shadow Green Goblin destroy Crimson Flame Knight said Dark kiaba. No. I play Revival jaen and fuse it with winged dragon of ra to make Winged God Slime attack said kiaba. I play defusion and attack both monster said Dark kiaba. What how, how can I be losing to a big six fool said kiaba. I play Shadow reborn to bring out the Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician 68000/67000 and I switch it to defense mode said kiaba. Well I draw a card a place it face down and end my turn said Dark kiaba. I play Absorption increase to make my Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician grow stronger now my Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician is at 89000/689000 said kiaba. Well Shadow green Goblin attack. Wait I use nitro block to destoy your attack said kiaba. I draw a card a place It face down said Dark kiaba. I fuse Steam Flame Dark Paladin Sword Magician and Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon 90000000000000000000000/89000000 to make Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon Paladin Magician 9000000000000000000000000000000000/89000000000 now Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon Paladin Magician attack said kiaba. I Use mirror force said Dark kiaba. I use Switch redirection said kiaba. I use fairies mirror of light said Dark kiaba. No said kiaba. Vicriozo ABCXYZ Cannon Paladin Magician was destroyed. That it this move will finish you off I play Supreme Golden Eyes Steel Flame Dragon 9578585867474755555554645744800000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/ 890000000000000000000000600000000000000000000000000000000000 said kiaba. What the hell said Dark kiaba. No. I play remove monster to remove it for the next 4 turns said Dark Kiaba. 


End file.
